The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for an onboard network of a motor vehicle and an onboard network for a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
An electrical onboard network of a motor vehicle has, inter alia, a power electronics, which is clocked at a defined frequency. Hereby current fluctuations may occur at a harmonic wave of this frequency, which may for example cause an acoustic whistling in an electric machine connected with the power electronics. In addition a battery of the onboard network, which is connected with the power electronics, may be excited due to the current fluctuations. The acoustic whistling may be perceived as a nuisance and should therefore be prevented.